MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Ultimate TV Universe bio Drax the Destroyer
Marvel Ulitmate TV Universe Drax is a great fighter, but a bit of a loose cannon. He is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Starlord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: The Guardians battle the Chitauri, an alien race led by Korvac, who have set out to destroy the Earth so the numerous heroes who call the planet home can never pose a threat. However, Drax, along with all the other Guardians except Rocket Raccoon, get captured. Rocket Raccoon, with the help of Nova and Spider-Man, is able to free Drax and his fellow guardians from their imprisonment on the Chitauri mothership. Drax, now loose on the Chitauri mothership, helps put an end to the interstellar threat. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE: When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'Bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'Bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. POWERS & ABLITIES: POWERS: Superhuman Strength: Drax is superhumanly strong, though his strength is currently only a fraction of what it once was in his most powerful form. At his peak, Drax can currently lift around 50 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Drax superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with his strength, his stamina is currently considerably lower than it once was. He can exert himself physical for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Drax's body is harder and much more resistant to physical injury than a normal human body, though his physical resistance is much lower than before. He can still withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. Drax can withstand the rigors of surviving in a vacuum practically indefinitely and requires practically no food, water, or oxygen in order to survive. Accelerated Healing Factor: In spite of his great physical resilience, it is possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing is unknown. For instance, it isn't known if he can regrow limbs or regenerate missing organs, or regenerate tissue that's been completely destroyed. Superhuman Senses: Drax has proven to have a superhuman olfactory senses. During the Annihilation event he is able to determine that Nova is a human like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax has also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. He is asked if this acute sense has picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls. Aura: During the "Annihilation" event, Drax displayed the ability to generate a type of form fitting "aura" around his body. The precise nature of this aura, or whatever it actually is, is unknown. While surrounded by this aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and rip out his heart. It is possible that the aura can at least temporarily increase his physical strength to levels at least approaching his former level of strength. Since he only generated this aura while in close proximity to Thanos, it is also possible that he can only generate this aura when Thanos is near since Drax was originally created to destroy Thanos to begin with. Cosmic Awareness: He possesses a low-level form of cosmic awareness that allows him to track Thanos. ABILITES: Drax is a more than proficient combatant, this was especially true in his original and more powerful incarnation. In Guardians of the Galaxy #5, Drax is said to have mastered the alien martial art form called "Dwi Theet". He uses this to defeat Impact, a master in six different martial arts, with ease. In his normal life Arthur Douglas was skilled in playing the saxophone. Strength level Can lift/press about 50 tons. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Drax the Destroyer